


The Game

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Additional scene for 3x03. In Polis, Kane and Abby discover more about each other and the people around them in an unexpected way.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

[You can read this story with proper formatting on my Tumblr](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/180936283670)

 

**EXT. POLIS – MARKETPLACE – DAY**

We PAN DOWN through the POLIS MARKET to find Kane, Abby and Indra making their way through the busy streets. There were still a few hours before the Summit and Indra has offered to spend it showing them the wealth of their capital. Kane and Abby were all too eager to tour the city and learn more about the culture of the people they were here to make a treaty with.

 Kane soaks it all in like a sponge. His child-like wonder an unexpected delight on this mission. But as stunning as the city was, Abby couldn’t quite share his enthusiasm. She felt exposed in a sea of a strangers and bombarded by the enormity of it all.

 As if sensing her unease, Kane makes sure to stick close to her side – close enough that their hands brush more than once as they nearly bump into each other making their way through the crowd.

 Heavily engrossed in Indra’s explanation of the architecture, the BALL was the last thing they expected. Kane turns with a grunt of surprise when it COLLIDES into the back of his leg.

 A gaggle of five GROUNDER CHILDREN stands incredulously in the direction it came from. Eyes wide, they look like startled game spotted by a hunter, ready to run in an instant. 

 Kane BENDS OVER to pick up the ball and examine it. It was in poor form - the color faded and leather crumbling - but it clearly still served its purpose.

 

**KANE**

(smiling at the children)

It’s alright. Here.

 

Kane KNEELS down to hand the ball to the kicker – a Grounder boy who looked a little older than the others - encouraging him to come forward like one might beckon a stray dog.

 With a nervous GLANCE back at his friends, the OLDEST BOY cautiously STEPS FORWARD to the retrieve the ball.

 

**KANE (CONT’D) (IN TRIG)**

What’s your name?

 

The OLDEST BOY struggles to look Kane in the eye, surprised he can understand him.

 

**OLDEST BOY**

(quietly)

Tao.

**KANE (IN TRIG)**

It’s nice to meet you Tao. My name is Marcus.

(gesturing to Abby)

This is my friend, Abby. We’re from Skaikru.

 

Abby didn’t know much of the language but upon hearing her name it was easy to guess what he was saying. She gives Tao a small but friendly SMILE to support Kane’s introduction. Tao GLANCES shyly up at her but is unable to return the gesture.

 

**KANE (CONT’D) (IN TRIG)**

(to Tao)

May I join you?

 

His suggestion takes them all by surprise, but it’s Tao’s eyes that glimmer with the most uncertainty. The boy LOOKS worriedly up at Indra only to receive an emotionless, but approving NOD. Surely if such an esteemed Trikru leader was a companion of this man, he was safe.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

It’s okay, here, let me show you something.

 

Without hesitation Kane stands, UNZIPS his guard uniform and peels it off, revealing the form-fitting, buckskin-colored shirt underneath. He ties the sleeves around his waist to keep it secure.

 Abby steps closer so only he can hear her.

 

**ABBY**

(incredulously)

Marcus, what are you doing?

 

**KANE**

(matter-of-factly)

Playing a game of soccer.

 

With his mind made up, he heads towards the children who step forward hesitantly, uncertain of the entrance of their new player.

 Abby looks at Indra for a reaction and receives nothing but an indifferent shrug. She’s clearly known Kane long enough to recognize this kind of behavior. Abby CROSSES her arms, suddenly feeling vulnerable without Kane beside her.

There is little by way of a proper field in the heart of Polis save a minimal expanse of grass breaking through the concrete that made the ground unsuitable for conducting business.

A SMALL CROWD of curious onlookers begins to form around the ‘field’. She catches every reaction from confusion to scathing disapproval but Kane gives no sign that he notices or cares. Figures.

They all watch Kane as he points around the ‘field’ and to different players, giving them direction. They look confused, but they still participate the best they can when he gives an opening kick.

 In the presence of Kane’s disarming smile and good-humor it was no surprise that, in almost no time at all, the children were more at ease - the fun and thrill of the sport conquering their fear.

 At one point, the ball FLIES OFF and the children gleefully scamper after it. Kane LAUGHS and Abby’s heart flutters at the sound. Hands on his hips, breathing hard but radiating with happiness, he takes this pause to find Abby’s eyes in the crowd. The smile he directs at her is infectious and she can feel her own features change to mirror his.

 Beside her, Indra SHOUTS what Abby can only assume is a playful insult directed at him and she catches a few of the spectator’s CHUCKLE in agreement. She can’t help but join in, finally at ease in an atmosphere now light with merriment and acceptance.

  _If they can get along, so can we all_. Abby couldn’t help but think that this strange view of a Skaikru man playing a simple game of ball with Grounder children – two peoples of vastly different ages, cultures and experiences - was exactly the future that Kane wanted. That the peace and unity they hoped to achieve could finally be ensured by this treaty today. Before, the thought had seemed nearly impossible to her - just an idyllic fantasy preserving a sense of hope they desperately needed to hold onto - but now, seeing it before her eyes, she could believe it was possible…

 As if reading her thoughts, someone from the crowd steps forward to join in the spectacle. Then another. It seemed everyone was intrigued by this new game and eager to try as well. Soon, the ‘field’ has plenty of new players.

 From a distance Abby can hear Kane speak a farewell in their tongue as he takes his leave and hands the ball back to Tao who, this time, happily receives it.

 With a final wave at his new friends, Kane STRIDES over to Abby and Indra, a little out of breath but still beaming.

 

**ABBY**

(incredulously)

When did you learn to do that?

 

**KANE**

Saw some of the kids in Arkadia playing. Always wanted to try it.

 

Abby almost laughs but covers it with a shake of the head, at a loss for words.

 Kane UNWRAPS the jacket around his waist and dons it once more with practiced ease, this time opting to leave it unzipped to remedy the sweat that was beginning to dampen the collar of his shirt. He runs a quick hand through his disheveled hair, trying to gain some semblance of formality once more. They were ambassadors on a very important mission after all.

 

**KANE**

(to Indra)

Anything else you’d like to show us?

 

Indra rolls her eyes and turns away to hide the smirk that’s forming. She gestures for them to follow once more as she begins to lead them down the nearest street. They fall in line behind her like before. 

For all of Polis’ wonders, nothing was more captivating than the man by her side. Abby can’t help but sneak a glance his direction, catching him looking back with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. She gives his shoulder a playful shove in return. 

Serious ambassadors indeed.

 

**END OF SCENE**

 

**[You can read this story with proper formatting on my Tumblr](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/180936283670) **

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd had the idea for this scene in my head long before I put it down. I'm a huge fan of scenes where adult characters get to interact with children and knew I wanted to give Kane that opportunity at some point. The idea to use soccer is also inspired by Henry Ian Cusick's own love for the sport and this fic also pays homage to that. Plus, who doesn't love Kane and Abby in Polis?


End file.
